stormmagic_of_cirquihohdohfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is a natural force in all creatures. For animals, it guides them through life like how to fly or remembrance of birthplace. It bends reality. Elemental Emotions (Main Magics) *Atom- Atoms (or energy) rely mostly on being collected and imaginitive. The most fundamental of all magics. *Life- Life relies on truthfullness and purity of heart. *Water-Water relies on acting calm but truthfully people really don't want to see your bad side.You must be easy-going, flowing. *Earth- Earth is the element of courage, strength, and persevearence. Earth controllers can be rigid, though. *Fire- Anger, strong emotions, but when not angry can be very humourous. *Air- Like water, except more imaginitive. Easy-going and flexible. Freedom is their power. *Ice-Ice like water takes a calm person to control it but unlike water the controller has to be rock solid both mentally and physically. *Lightning- Unlike other elementals, lightning requires no emotion, or it will become uncontrollable. Lightning users are quick, precise, and deadly. Their personality is somewhat cold. *Lava- Slow fire. Unlike fire, you must be controllable and slow. A slow powerful elemental. Probably the second most powerful if it was faster. Unknown magics *Void-A super natural force (black holes) are used to suck matter into another dimension. User must be very powerful, and calm. *(The rest are unknown do to the fact they've never been recorded being used.) *Dark *Illumination *Light *Energy *Purity Common Folk magic Whereas every inhabitant of Cirquihohdoh is magical, some are more so than others. Around 75% of people do not have more than one ability. Some are more common than others. Here is a list of common powers, the first being common, the last being extremely rare- # Levitation- Ability to weakly move things around non-physically. # Sparks- Simply enough, creates a small firecracker. Advanced people can shoot the firework into the air. # Moving Pictures- Ability to animate pictures. They seemingly 'come alive' but in reality, they are controlled by the user. # Sharp Eyes- Really sharp eyesight. # Burning Eyes- Ability to have a powerful glare that bends will. Weaker version of a Willbender. # Fertilization- Makes plants or animals be healthy creatures. However, it must be used when both are either seeds or embryos. # Willbender- Make people do what you want. However, it is intrusive and used enough on a single person will smash their brain. # Condenser- Condersers can condense water out of the air. # Sensing- To sense, without any other sense, when an alive presence is around. # Chill Breath- Makes dangerously cold air come out when you breath, freezing the air around you. An upside is that you won't get cold easily. # Immunos- The Immunos are immune to all forms of sickness and disease. They die of old age, usually. # Hot Breath- Only 18 hot breaths exist in history. They heat up the air around them, igniting flames. They don't get hot in the Summer. # Death Touch- They can kill with a glance, touch, or breath. Only 2 exist in history. EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. Composition- Magic is very similar to light. Humans have not discovered it because it is rare. Generally, it is like electrons, quarks, and gluons. They exist in the atomic outer shell. However, a gamma ray burst could hit the home atom and the magic would not move, because it is indestructible. Magical people's brains have magic particles laced into their neurons, which extends through dimensions to affect other particles. Maquintiporians, however, have large amounts of magic in their brain, enough that some neurons are entierly made of Magic. Just like the way the brain controls the muscles and body, the magical neurons can control other magic likewise. Magics generally form together in their own 'atoms', which can be unstable, like radioactive isotopes. These magic atoms don't decay, but build up instability in themselves. This can go on until a magical source or person uses them, which will act normal except for the fact they will be extremely hard to control. Magic is ''extremely ''light. Also it moves faster than light, and could cross the distance between the Sun and Earth in a time so short there is no name for it. Even Black Holes cannot hold onto magic for long. As such, magic can cross the event horizon and return outwards. However, magic ''is ''affected by the 'Magical force' which is the strongest force in the known universe. Magic, when utilized by beings, often takes a predetermined shape due to the nature of the spell. Like a liquid, magic does not take such a shape forever. Depending on the strength of the spell, the magic may decay or dissipate in a matter of moments, or may last years. Historically, in the year 1411, an enormously powerful wizard created what he called "The Everlasting Flame" and placed it in a small village in Aloria to demonstrate his power. This flame was worshipped by the villagers, and when it finally died out in 1989 it was considered a major event. This is known as the longest-lasting spell ever cast, with the possible exception of whatever made the Shield nearly 4,000 years ago.